To reduce noise in electronic devices, filter capacitors have been provided on the output lines of electric circuits of electronic devices. A filter capacitor is provided inside a case that accommodates an electric circuit. For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-77650.
However, even if a filter capacitor is provided in a case, the outside of the case is influenced to some extent by noise radiated inside the case. Specifically, if such noise is transmitted to a part of the output line of an electric circuit that is located between the filter capacitor and the case, the noise exits the case via the output line.
It is an objective of this disclosure to prevent noise generated inside a shielding member from being transmitted via an output line to an external device connected to the output line.